


Only Human

by RobotCryBaby



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Gen, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One-Sided Attraction, Reader-Insert, Self-Doubt, but not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotCryBaby/pseuds/RobotCryBaby
Relationships: Bumblebee (Transformers)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Only Human

“Come oooon, just admit you like him already!” Miko groaned loudly as she lay sprawled across the couch. Jack and Raf were currently going head-to-head on the latest racing game you picked up for the kids.

You huffed lightly. The trio of trouble makers had quickly become like family to you, after joining the Autobots, but just like family sometimes they could really get on your nerves.

“Just drop it, Miko. I’m not a teenager, I don’t have a crush on anyone.”

“Really?” Jack teased. “You clam up and blush like crazy anytime he even enters the room. I’d say you  _ definitely  _ have a crush.”

You sigh and sink back into the cushions, hoping to be swallowed by the fabric as a way to escape this conversation.

“You know, it’s okay if you have a crush on Bee. He’s really nice and I know he likes you too.” Raf shrugs while giving you an encouraging smile.

“I don’t have a stupid crush on Bumblebee! And even if I did why would it matter? He’s a cybernetic alien from a super-advanced civilization, not to mention like a million years older than me! And I’m just some human. I’m not even one of the better ones. I’m lucky to even be a part of this team at all, let alone wanting anything more.”

You take a long sigh as you steady yourself and close your eyes. The kids all stared at your small outburst, game clearly forgotten. 

You open your eyes and the concern on their faces immediately fills you with guilt.

“I’m sorry guys. I shouldn’t have snapped like that, I know you were only teasing. But can we drop this topic, please?”

Jack was the first to break the awkward silence. “Yeah, of course. Sorry we pushed you so hard.” He clapped a hand on your shoulder and shot you a quick smile.

“Yeah, we’re sorry.” Raf grimaced.

“Hey, you guys didn’t do anything wrong. I’m the one who got defensive, I’m sorry.” You opened your arms for an invitation for a group hug, which all three kids eagerly accepted. 

After a few moments, you slowly broke away from the huddle. “Well, I have work in the morning, so I probably should be heading home now.” You get up and make your way to the exit as you call back, “You kids don’t stay up too late!”

“We won’t, Mom!” Miko yelled back sarcastically which caused you to smile. Just as you were about to finally leave you felt a small tug on your jacket.

“Wait.” Raf looked at you, almost nervously.

“Hey, everything okay?” Immediately ready to step in to  _ older sibling mode _ .

“Yeah, it’s just…” he fidgeted with his fingers as he searched for the right words. “Are...are you okay?”

The earnestness in which he asked threw you for a loop. You could feel your heart swell at the concern he had for you, but you couldn’t stop the instinct to ease his mind.

“You don’t gotta worry about me. I’m okay.” You lightly pat his head.

“Just...what you said back there. Did you really mean-“

You quickly cut him off before he could worry himself more. You couldn’t let him stress over you and your own issues; he was just a kid who already had the weight of two worlds on his shoulders, you couldn’t give him more to stress about.

“Hey,” you placed both hands on his shoulders and looked at him intently, trying to hide the sadness from your eyes, “I’m okay. Really. But thank you for checking in on me.” 

You smiled at him and gave his shoulders a reassuring squeeze. He nodded before giving you a quick hug then running back to the sofa at the other end of the base. You watched him return to the other kids, already laughing and ready to play again.

The bots were on patrol that night, the only one remaining at the base was Ratchet, who was already swamped with endless amounts of work. So you decided to walk home on your own. Decepticon activity had been relatively low, especially within Jasper, so you were confident you could make it home without incident.

You took your time walking along the road, taking in the fresh desert air and letting your thoughts run rampant.

The kids had been right, you  _ did  _ like Bee, more than just a friend. But you felt you were also correct when you said it didn’t matter how you felt. He was in the middle of fighting a war, busy protecting his team and the kids, while also trying to survive himself; even if it was  _ remotely possible  _ for him to return your feelings, there was no way you would put more on him. He deserved better.

He deserved better than you, especially, you thought. You were a human, nothing special or important, that just got accidentally involved with this whole situation because of an incidental run-in with a few Cons. You were no hero; nothing really to offer the team in terms of skills. You were a glorified pet that the Bots had the misplaced obligation of protecting.

You finally arrived at the front of your house, the sun long since set as the dark blue sky surrounded the stars. You looked up fondly into the sky, thinking of where Cybertron might be, wishing for this war to be over soon so the Bots you cared about could live peacefully on a planet you could only dream of seeing.

After all, you’re only a human.

_______

You entered your home with a sigh and retired with the knowledge that tomorrow would be another battle within yourself, fighting against want you couldn’t have. But unbeknownst to you, Raf and a certain yellow Autobot were talking quietly together, planning a way for Bee to finally confess his own feelings toward you.


End file.
